The Olympian League: Origins: Chapter 1
''Meet the Red ''is the first chapter of The Olympian League: Origins series. It was published on February, 21, 2012. This episode is about the origins of Daniel Redson and how he got into The Olympian League. Character List Daniel Redson Leo Valdez Piper McLean Percy Jackson Chapter One I''' '''Daniel Redson Meet the Red "Mom!" I yelled. I ran towards the direction I had last seen her but was knocked off the ground by a huge explosion. We had to get out of there soon, The Olympian League was fighting with The Vengeance and we were in the middle of the battle. I watched as Leo Valdez, the 23 year old son of Hephaestus punch one of the members of The Vengeance. I yelled again but there was too much noise, she probably couldn't hear me. I kept running forward and then a boy about 15 years old got near me. "Got ya!" he said then attacked me. He tried to punch me but I dodged it, barely. I was kind of good at fighting, learned some tricks in Camp Half-Blood. He attacked again and I dodged it again by going through his legs. I turned around but he wasn't there anymore. I turned around and saw him smiling at me then he punched me. I fell to the ground...I felt blood on the tip of my lips. I heard his footsteps getting closer and closer, this guy was going to kill me. I saw him looking straight at me then he raised his fists and leaned towards me, I closed my eyes. A couple of seconds passed and I didn't feel anything. I opened them and the guy was gone, standing next to me was Leo Valdez. "Are you Leo Valdez?" I asked. He looked surprised for a minute then he nodded. "Get out of here, this is dangerous" he said then another explosion. He turned around and ran towards the sound of the explosion. I got up and took a quick scan again, trying to find my mom. Boom! Another explosion. I looked towards the direction where the explosion came from, there was The Olympian League rescuing mortals from the fire...The Vengeance was finally retreating. I saw Percy Jackson trying to take out the fire with his water abilities, Piper McLean helping with the injured and Leo also trying to control the fire. Then I saw her..... It was my mother, carrying her was Samuel Ternsa...a member of The Olympian League. "Mom!!" I yelled as I ran towards her, I could feel the tears going down my face. I reached her, she was pale with burned marks all over her body. "Is this your mother?" asked the 20 year old Samuel. "Y-Yes" I answered. "Is she alive?" Piper walked towards us, she gave Samuel a look then he put down my mom on an ambulance that recently arrived. I stood there looking at her as the Doctors checked if she had any pulse, next to me was Piper. The Doctors shook their heads in frustration...I knew what happened, my mother was dead. I felt Piper's hand on my shoulder. "What's your name?" she asked softly. "D-Daniel R-Redson" I responded with my face full of tears. "It's going to be alright Daniel," she told me. "You got any familiars who can take care of you?" "N-No...my mom was all I had." "Don't worry, we are going to help you Daniel" she said. A Couple of Months later... I walked towards my cabin, I was claimed a couple of weeks ago...a son of Hephaestus. I looked at the ground while I walked then I bumped into someone. "I am sorry" I said as I looked up. "Leo!" I gave him a hug. "Hey Dan, how's it going?" he said. "I heard you were claimed recently" "Yeah, I am your bro" I told him. "Cool, another crazy little brother!" he joked. "So why the sudden visit?" I asked. "Aren't you busy with the league?" "Yeah, I just came here to leave a letter" he said as he took out a small envelope. "For you..." "What is it?" I asked as I accepted the letter and began opening it. Dear Daniel Redson, You've been invited to join The Olympian League team for demigods/mortals. '' ''From, Leo Valdez. "You kidding!?" I yelled. "No, I am not," he responded. "By the way, sorry for the letter being so short...its usually longer but you basically already know what the league does and how it works" "But I am 13, aren't I too young?" "Yes and no, we began an Olympian League Academy where you can get trained by the league members" "Nice! So when can I go to The Olympian Island?" "Today, I'll help you take your stuff..." A Couple of hours later... "Wow, this place is huge!" I said as we walked around the huge hall that The Olympian League base had. "So when do I begin training?" "Next week, you'll get a Personal Trainer and well train with the group too" he told me. "So group train and private" "Who's going to be my Personal Trainer?" "You choose," he said. "You can choose Piper, Thalia, Samuel or Me." "You of course!" "Good choice cause I was going to pick you anyway. League members pick not students but I wanted to see what you were going to say anyway" he joked. 17 Years Later "You're now leader of Team Alpha Daniel Redson, do you accept this rank?" said the Supreme Olympian, Percy. "Yes, I do" "You will lead this team and help those in need, it will be your responsibilty...do you agree?" "I agree!" I responded. Then Percy Jackson gave me the ring of Leadership, I looked to his right and there he was, Leo Valdez. He winked at me. Thanks Bro... 'The End ' Trivia *This chapter/episode is the first of the Origins series and is written by the user, ExtremeSSJ4. Category:The Olympian League Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:The Olympian League: Origins Category:Earth-865